1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure or partition for use inside a bag for retaining flood waters.
2. Related Art
Flooding is a major concern for cities, towns, businesses and property owners near bodies of water or in low lying areas. Rainfall and/or storm surge from storms, hurricanes and other meteorological events can cause major damage to property structures. Likewise, rising rivers downstream from these weather events as well as the breach or breaking of man-made structures, such as dams and levees, can result in significant and widespread flooding to nearby areas. Thus, retaining walls or structures may be erected to contain and divert the flood waters and protect the property structures that might otherwise be affected. Sandbags and other methods have been used to construct retaining walls or barriers. However, there is often little notice of an approaching or imminent flooding threat, and many of the existing methods for building retaining structures are labor intensive and slow.
There remains a need in the art for new and improved ways to quickly erect a retaining wall, bag or structure that is effective at retaining flood waters.